A touch display screen has been developed rapidly. Most of current mainstream products utilize a structure design with an Add-on touch screen, but the traditional Add-on touch screen is thick and heavy in its entire structure and has a high cost; therefore an In Cell touch screen becomes an important development in a field of a touch display as consumers desires the display to be thinner.
The In Cell touch display screen generally refers to a structure in which both driving electrodes and sensing electrodes are disposed inside a liquid crystal box. In an existing In Cell touch display screen (thereafter, called as a touch display screen), a touch detection function and a display function share common electrodes generally, therefore a manner in which the touch detection function and the display function operate alternatively temporally is generally utilized in order to prevent a display effect of a picture from being affected by changes in a touch voltage. That is to say, the touch display screen is driven in time-division, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 8 in which a solid line denotes gate driving signals and a dotted line denotes touch driving signals, a product of 60 Hz is driven in time-division, so that a period about 12 ms is used for displaying and a period about 4 ms is used for performing the touch function during a frame period of time, 16.7 ms. Although the signals are changed, human's eye can not perceive such change, so it is called as a time-division driving. The touch display screen driven in time-division only can perform the touch detection within a very short period (the period used for performing the touch function), such that the report rate, that is, a number of times of reporting touch point information per second, is low.